Unforgettable memories lingers within me
by Aihsatan-Ellimac
Summary: Chapter 3 and 4 is on!: Please read and review.. She's back in Japan.. unexpected things happen..
1. unforgettable memories lingers within me

_**A/N: **__Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen if I can't satisfy your imaginations. I'm still an amateur writer wanting to express my ideas to every one of you. I just want to touch your hearts. I hope even just a bit you all were affected by my fanfic stories. I'll strive to do everything that I can to be able to inspire and give life to your imaginations._

_Anyway, this is another story for Lelouch and C.C. hope you all read it._

_Hajime!_

_**One shot title: **__Unforgettable memories lingers___

_**Brief Summary: **__She cried for him, she was longing for him. He will never come back. He is dead._

Yesterday it is.

A frightful and unforgettable day.

And for today, it is a day to remember.

The whole world was rejoicing, the whole world was celebrating, and the whole world was undoubtedly peaceful.

Happy, a brand new day is coming.

But for a certain green haired hazel eyed _witch_ girl the world was cruel.

Yesterday.

She stayed silently praying at the small and quiet Ashford academy chapel. Kneeling and pleading at the altar.

Praying for a certain raven haired amethyst eyed 18 year old demon emperor.

But for this moment he is none other than his beloved accomplice, her Lelouch.

" Lelouch, for all the sins you have committed in the past your now facing judgment that you have whole heartedly chosen.." she mumbled it in between her cry.

" This is for a better world, ne? But why am I feeling that I should be the one in there not you.." she added as she continuously weep for him.

" Because it is my sin, it was I who made your sins. I was the beginning, the root of your evil. I am the sinner not you.." she said while looking at the figure at the center at the altar.

" Please.. I'm begging you. Don't make it painful for him. He had suffered a lot. He is a gentle and loving boy. And that boy is not worthy to suffer more.." she said begging kneeling to be heard above.

She had swallowed up all her pride, this moment it is not for her.

She never wanted to hear or watch the news.

She never wanted to see his beloved's cruel and painful death.

She wanted this day to be a nightmare in which she will be able to wake up the next day.

But unfortunately for her, this day will always be remembered.

The night of that day was cold. It was cold. It was the coldest of all the days that she had experience on her immortal life.

She is in his bed.

On his clothes, with his scent, with his environment, his memories but the owner was nowhere to be found. Nowhere because he is _dead_.

She slump her self on the bed. Eyes forcefully closed she wanted to sleep, but she can't.

She is being haunted by him. It was a torture to her.

The room was dark. She was alone, now.

She opens her eyes and her sight was devoured by the darkness within.

She was frightened by it, she was scared.

Not just by the darkness but also because of the moment.

Her being alone had made her feel that.

She opens the lampshade by the side table of his bed.

She was startled. Not by the light but by a certain object.

A wooden picture frame residing next to it.

She cried. She weeps for the second time.

And of the same reason. It was because of him.

It was him.

The raven haired amethyst eyed boy.

Smiling abundantly at the picture as if smiling at her.

" You are happy now, what about me?" she said while softly touching the figure at the picture.

" This is the punishment for me, ne? Too cruel for my immortal life." She added as her body slump once again on the bed while holding the wooden frame at her hand.

She gazes at him.

" You are truly different Lelouch.. You have made this witch like this. I bet you are laughing at me now." She said glaring at him controlling her emotions within. Controlling her tears on her eyes.

" I thought that you would hate me, but instead you are grateful.." She added as she gently touches the image on the picture.

Silence filled the air.

The immortal girl cried. Heavily she cried holding the frame to her chest. Not wanting to let go.

She weeps for him. She was saddened because of him.

" How can I smile again if my happiness, the only happiness of my life is no loner by my side, tell me?" she said asking the image within the picture as if waiting for it to reply back.

" Is this immortal life still worth living..?" she added as tears and heartache continue to pour on her whole being.

" Answer me, Lelouch.. Please..!" she said pleadingly.

Slowly she shut her eyes. Tears continue to flow from her eyes.

And she fell asleep in her hand the picture of her beloved Lelouch keeping it close to her heart wanting it to at least feel the her overflowing and hidden love for him.

The whole room was lighted by the soft light coming from the lampshade.

While outside the whole Lamperouge residence was lighted by the bright moon in the sky.

It was cold.

And suddenly the trees rustled with the gentle breeze softly swaying it side to side.

The leaves flew. Almost like a snow falling from the sky.

The gentle breeze made its way towards the soft light shaded room.

Blowing the soft pastel colored curtain by the window.

The breeze gently scattered all the pieces of papers on top of the desk beside the open window.

The breeze played with every piece, scattering it tremendously all over the room.

" Lelouch.." the green haired sleeping girl softly mumbled as the wind continue to give its gentle breeze.

And the calm and bright morning arrived.

She was suddenly awakened with the sweet chirping of birds in the trees.

It was a lovely sunny day.

She slowly opens her eyes.

The whole room was now lighted by the cozy and bright rays of the sun as if greeting her cheerfully with its rays.

She was startled by the sudden looked of the whole room.

All the soft colored curtains are swaying within the soft breeze outside.

Pieces of paper are now scattered all over the place.

" I must have left the window open last night.." she said as she stood up from bed.

One by one she picks up the pieces of paper on the floor, arranging it carefully on the table where it is located originally.

After organizing the whole room she decided to change on her daily clothes.

It is her last day on the Lamperouge residence.

For the past year she had considered it as her temporary home, and being temporary it is now time for the green haired girl to leave and continue her journey.

A never ending journey.

She has to do something worth for her immortal life not to be waste.

She is ready to leave all the memories of tomorrow.

Ready for a so called 'brand new day'.

She closed the main door of the house.

For the last time she gently caress its wooden surface.

" I guess, this is goodbye.." she mumbled by slowly turning towards the pathway directing towards the road.

She takes her step.

She slowly walks inch by inch away from the house.

Not glancing back.

Eyes directly towards the way ahead.

Suddenly the warm breeze blew softly, blowing C.C's soft green mane.

She stopped as if feeling the wind within her body.

Towards her side a certain object caught her attention.

It is lying beneath a huge tree.

She moves towards the object.

Her eyes widen as she slowly recognized the object within her sight.

She grabs it with her hands.

" You are really full of surprises, Lelouch.. Which makes you different from the others." She said as she carefully held the small pink folded paper crane with her hand.

And once more with a bit of happiness building inside her heart she continued to take her small steps towards the bright path simply called 'tomorrow'.

Smiling.

_**OWARI ( ^_^ )!**_

_**A/N: so, did you all like it?. I once again tried my best.**_

_**I know that C.C might have been an OOC here. I just wanted everyone to see how she cherishes Lelouch so much. Her hidden love for him. **_

_**Any way I hope all of you liked it as much as I do.**_

_**Reviews please.**_


	2. Journey on its end

_**A/N: Minna! I'm back.. This would be a brand new chapter for my favorite pair none other than Lelouch and C.C.. I had this wonderful idea one night in which I had read a lot of fanfictions here. It was raining and I had the sudden urge of writing. ( Well to tell you the truth when it usually rains it always gives me such inspiration to write a story.. And it is always at night, wow! Talking about such coincidence..) hehehe.. and that time I am listening to Utada Hikaru's songs.. Such Love songs give me warmth… Ehem.. Sorry If I made my introduction this long.. ( Try listening to Utada Hikaru's song' Final Distance' while reading this..)**_

_**On with the story..**_

**2****nd**** Chapter Title:** Journey to its end

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch, all praises for Sunrise and Clamp.

**Brief Summary**: C.C. had left Japan, formerly known as 'Area Eleven', she wanders the world wanting the bloody past to just disappear from her mind. She was determined to face another chapter from her endless existence. But can she escape the never ending adoration from the man that was already dead. Endless dreams. Endless tears. Endless love. Read on!

A week from now would be a year already of her journey overseas. She had traveled all over places in just a year.

She once again had seen many faces and a lot of different people.

She decided to go to the previous places she had gone to from hundreds of years ago.

Wanting to compare whether it was still the same as before.

From North and South America, Eastern and Western Europe, Africa and even to North and South poles. She was simply everywhere around the globe.

She settled on picking up the pieces of the past to start a new.

And for a month now she decided to even a little bit for awhile to stay in one of the most beautiful places around the world. France, particularly Paris.

The city of romance.

The city of lights.

The city of beauty and charm.

In her first few weeks she acted as an excited traveling tourist. Visiting famous places and land marks.

She went to Pompidou center, to Place Ves Porgess, and to the Louvre, a famous museum all over the world. She also went to the 'Grand Boulevards', where famous historical structures are located, one of those are the Paris Opera House. And lastly to the ever famous Eiffel Tower.

All throughout a month she was determined to act as an unstoppable tourist. Pictures here and there and everywhere.

For a month she was living in a very fancy and sophisticated hotel. Her travel and accommodation expenses were all part of a gift from the famous Brittannian Empress, Nunnally vi Brittannia, Lelouch vi Brittannia's younger sister.

Nunnally was never angry at her, though she had confessed that all Lelouch sufferings were her cause. More over the young Empress was so grateful of her. The Empress knew her love and admiration for his older dead brother. She knew C.C's suffering of his lost is much greater that hers. That's why she had given her a gift to travel all over the places in exchange of a promise.

A promise to return every year for Lelouch's death anniversary, and it is now just a few weeks from now.

The green haired 'witch' watches the beauty of the city of lights beyond her hotel window. She settled in a soft purple colored velvet wooden arm chair facing towards the window.

Marvelous scenery of lights from the outside, the famous Arc de Triomphe was also can be seen.

She settled in for a glass of champagne. She was drinking not that she wanted to be drunk that night. She just wanted to have a good night sleep. That was all that it's running through her mind.

' A good night sleep..' she thought with a soft shrug from her shoulders, then a soft laughter coming from her lips.

" How absurd,," she said. She knew what the true intentions behind why she is like this. Ever since she had seen the calendar just a few weeks ago she became weary of something.

The time is near.

Just a few days from now she would once again go to the reality she had wanted to escape to.

She will wake up from this dream land she had decided to go through a year ago.

A dreamland and paradise of false happiness.

She was happy from her travels. She had met wonderful people. But that happiness was all impermanent and would instantly fade away the moment she would once again be alone by her self.

It was so trivial. Though she does not complain about the exhaustion and tiredness she would feel from this she must admit sometimes it helps her cope up those trivial things. And gives her a good night sleep every time.

She swallows the sparkling wine from its glass and pours another from its iced cold bottle. With just a few more drinks the bottle would definitely be empty.

She puts her hand on below her chin and leans to the table in front her. She curves her lips slightly. Her eyes pinned beyond the seen outside and her mind occupied not by the thought of this scenery but by the face of man.

The man she loves.

The only man she was so intimate with.

The only man who knew about her horrible past.

The only man who was aware of her true wish.

The already dead man.

Lelouch, her Lelouch.

With this thought in her mind all her kept depressed and disheartened emotions dominated her.

She began to cry. Warm droplets of water gush down her rosy cheeks.

Endless tears run through her, she covers her lips to sustain her sobs.

The liquor had taken its effect to her. It is now conquering her. She was defeated by its power working together by the sadness in her heart.

" Lelouch..!" she began to yell his name.

It was a first for the long time, she had shouted his name.

She situates both her hands to her ears shutting both her weeping eyes, shouting his name with all her power.

"Lelouch..!" she shouts.

Continuously, repeatedly, persistently, over and over again, shouting his name until her voice would weaken. Until she would not have the ability to speak his name again.

She loves his name.

She loves his whole being.

His silky raven colored hair.

His beautifully rounded amethyst colored eyes.

His most pride perfect shaped nose.

His luscious supple pinkish lips.

All of him, everything about him that gives her shivers all over her body.

She curls her self on the chair her hand closely hugging her knees to her face, making small warmth to her body.

She feels cold.

A chilly sensation is beginning inside her. The urge to feel his warmth to victor this coldness is initiating.

She is tenderly missing him.

To hold him, touch him, kiss him and succumbed him once again if given a chance.

" If.." she said almost like a whisper.

A single word that made a hurtful pain again inside.

All her unbelievable fantasies would never be come into reality.

' He was long dead.' she thought that suddenly made her shudder.

She was crying all through out the night, her sobs once again echoed the whole room.

A boundless, almost like forever night of anguish.

And the morning came.

She can't remember how she had managed to sleep in the bed but she was.

She slowly opens her eyes and felt a tolerable pain in it and to her head. It sting.

She moves towards the side table beside the bed and eyes a hand held mirror.

She grabs it.

She was shock by her reflection beyond the mirror.

Her eyes were tremendously swollen.

And then she felt pain from her throat, her voice husky.

She gets ups desiring for a glass of water.

She grabs a glass and pours water from the pitcher.

From her side she eyes the eighty percent empty bottle of the champagne she had gulp down last night. And she smirks.

" Never in a hundred years.." she said and she then walks towards the window and pulls a chair.

She drinks from the glass almost half full empty. It felt great.

It refreshed her.

And suddenly the clock rings.

She glances at it.

11:00 a.m.

" I wonder what time it is there now..?" she speaks and grabs a hand held phone from the table.

She dials. It rings.

"Paris International Airlines, Good morning..!" a voice from the other line said.

" Good morning! I would like to purchase a ticket to Tokyo please.." she replied.

" Right away , Ma'am.." the other line replied.

She is now ready.

She is now prepared to face the past that she can never disregard and put out of mind.

A past that was so precious to be forgotten.

She presses the cancel button and simply releases the phone from her hand to the table.

She glances upon the scenery outside.

The sun on its warmest and brightest state shining upon the lovely city.

The city of Paris in its robust and spirited status.

She takes a few deep breaths, letting out all her worries and anxiousness.

" And this is how my journey ends.." she said with a chaste smile building from her lips.

Moving forward.

Moving, all in hand the happy memories of the past excitedly.

_**OWARI! ^_^**_

_**A/N: How was it..? If you ever liked it or not please do give reviews…I need them to formulate another exciting chapter for this..**_

_***SPOILERS* What would be the things that is waiting for C.C when she comes back to Japan..?**_

_**Would it make her sad? Happy? Thrilled? Or shock her?**_

_**I don't know. Wahahahhaha.. But surely it will shock all of us..**_

_**I'm sure about that..**_

_**Anyway please do give reviews. I love you guys..!**_

_***Mwuahh!***_

_**Tsuzuku ne….. AIHSATAN ELLIMAC**___


	3. Bolt from the blue of my trance

**A/N: Another chapter is on.. I'm dreadfully sorry if it took a long time for me to make one.. I had to fill my heart and mind of tragic romance mangas and stories, and thankfully it worked and gave me inspiration… Though it made my nights sleepless and my heart bothered, I cried..**

**Please read and give reviews..!**

**Disclaimer: This is definitely not mine, I am just a fan..**

**3rd chapter Title: Bolt from the blue of my trance**

**Brief Summary: She came, with some blue irises and some stories from her journey she faced him, his cold grave stone. She saw a figure, a man with raven tresses. Read on!**

**Narita Airport**

She is back.

This is definitely not a dream.

Hesitant at first but still she chose to be.

There's no other choice, it was a promise.

As she walks towards the exit, she saw a placard with her name.

**C.C**., written in a white card board and was held by a man dressed in black suit.

Obviously it was sent to pick her up.

'How convenient..' she thought.

She walk towards the man, she could sense that the man was aware of her presence.

Obviously, she can be immediately distinguished among the people of many.

Green locks, very unusual.

" Miss C.C., welcome back.." the man politely greeted.

"Hai.. I'm back, thank you.." she replied, giving a chaste smile.

" Let me carry that for you, this way please.." the man said as he courteously held C.C's small red velvet duffel bag from her hand, escorting her towards the waiting car.

C.C. politely nodded and followed the man.

As she was now comfortably seated at the back seat of the car, she glances at the sight from the car window.

'Everything hasn't even changed, this place, this country is still the same, dusty..' she thought.

"How was your flight, Miss..?" the man asked cutting her silent reverie.

"It was good.." she answered.

" Is the Empress arrived already..?" she politely asked the polite man in front.

"Yes, Miss.. Her highness has just arrived this morning, and is now having a small dinner with the associates here.." the man answered.

" I see, I'm guessing that I would not gonna see her tonight.." she replied.

"I am afraid so, Miss." The man responded giving her a polite smile.

As the car went near to a familiar place, she felt a sudden fear in her heart.

She just deeply sighed.

The gates open.

"We are here, Miss.." the man said.

The man quickly got out from the car and politely opens her door.

"Thank you.." she said.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss" he replied.

Her amber eyes were conquered by the sight of the cozy familiar home.

The lovely Lamperouge residence inside the huge compound of the Ashford Academy.

She had anticipated it already.

The Empress would definitely insist her to stay there, especially at a time like this.

She makes gentle strides to the front door.

As she gently held the knob, it was slowly opened from the inside.

"Welcome back, Miss C.C." the familiar figure greeted.

"Sayoko-san, I'm back.." she answered as she was ushered inside.

"Miss C.C., I am assuming that you are hungry already I'll prepare dinner and a warm tea.." Sayoko said as she gently put the small duffel bag on the bed.

"No, I'm fine.. But thank you.." C.C answered as she slowly entered _his_ room.

"Well then, If you will excuse me Miss.." Sayoko said as she slowly exited the door and closing it.

C.C. was now left alone, on _his_ room.

She had already assume that she would gonna be spending the days of her visit in this house, his house.

She slowly scans the whole room.

It was neat and clean.

The same as before, his things, his bed, the sheets, the curtains and everything.

All of it, it was his.

The Empress was truly thoughtful, assuming that she would not gonna have a good sleep in a different room.

His bedroom was the most comfortable in the whole house, for her.

She lets her body slump on the softness of the bed as she turned off the light.

She lets her hand crumpled the linen sheets as she inhales its scent.

Lavender, just like before.

She slowly shuts her eyes and lets the darkness envelop her.

And she was asleep smiling, showing that she begins to have a good dream, at last.

"C.C.-san, Welcome back!.." the lovely Empress greeted as she slowly opens the door.

Nunnally was slightly taken aback by C.C.'s sight.

"I guess she was tired, Your highness.." Sayoko said from her behind.

"I guess so too, let us just allow her have a good night sleep and greet her tomorrow morning with a nice breakfast.." The empress said smiling as she and Sayoko departs the room.

"I cannot agree more to that, Your highness.." and the door slowly shut.

The sun is shining.

The blue sky was filled with cotton-like clouds.

The wind is blowing.

The leaves were dancing.

The birds are chirping.

It was a warm, pleasant and comfy morning that greeted C.C.

She had fallen asleep last night without her knowing.

She was definitely tired from her flight.

Clothed in her comfy red and white knee length dress she went downstairs on the kitchen.

From there she was greeted by the smiling Empress and Sayoko whom is arranging breakfast on the table.

"A pleasant morning to both of you, Your highness and Sayoko-san.." greeted C.C as she saw them.

"Good morning to you too, C.C-san.." the Empress replied and Sayoko smiled to her.

"Mind if I join you..?" C.C. asked as she comfortably situated her self to a seat across Nunnally.

"Of course.. I would be delighted.." Nunnally replied.

It was a splendid home made breakfast.

It was a first in a year for C.C, she missed it.

Sayoko was an excellent cook, like _him_.

As they finish their meal, they settled a warm cup of tea on the veranda by the garden.

Nunnally's favorite spot.

C.C sips from her cup, the liquid swirl down from her throat, Nunnally speaks.

" How was Paris..?"

"Lovely.. It was definitely called as the city of romance.." she answered giving the Empress a chaste smile.

" What would be your next destination..?"

" I'm still not decided, probably Switzerland, or Scotland. Spain would also be a good option." She replied as she stirs her tea with her silver spoon.

" How long are you gonna stay..?"

She was slightly wondered by the question she just smiled and sighs.

"Probably after _that_ I'll set off.." she simply answered as she sips another drink from her cup.

" I see, I'm happy to see you well.." Nunnally said as she looks at her, smiling.

"Brother would feel the same too seeing you now, if _he_ is here.." Nunnally continued.

"Hai.." she simply answered.

'But he is not here..' she thought as she finishes here cup and silently eyeing the view from _his_ flower-filled garden.

Two days before the event she just settled her self on his room.

She is not in the mood to wander, and be reminded of him.

The place, the city and every thing is filled with memories of him.

She just wants the days to go by and without her noticing it ended.

It finally came.

She let other people who loved him and cared for him to commemorate his _first_.

There were some who still remembers him, a few who she is aware of.

Dear friends who would never gonna forget him.

She definitely made it a point that her time with him would be her and him only.

She wants to be alone with him.

A few hours would trigger dusk.

And most of the people would certainly settle to go home.

It's time.

A perfect time for her.

As she was sure that no one was there, she came.

His ossuary was filled with flowers of different kinds and colors.

Pictured like a flower bed.

As she put her blue irises down beside of a few of them, she speaks.

"It's been a while.. You were probably stunned by my presence here. I assume that you thought I would never gonna come.." she said with a bit of sarcasm.  
" Your lovely sister was so persistent in convincing me to come, so I came.." she continued as she gently touch his grave stone with his name.

'Lelouch vi Brittania' written in a neatly gothic manner.

"Your probably wondering what I have been up to lately.. I was so busy, I was everywhere around the world.."

'Because of you..' she thought.

" I don't know what to say, you probably knew everything, from there I know you have seen it.."

"I am such a fool..Ne?" she said as a sudden emotion came to her.

"I have lived long and merely a few centuries, but this is a first.."

" I never looked back, never have I ponder about the people of my past.."

"But look at me now, I'm here.. You should be grateful, this is a special treatment.."

"And I would assume that you would expect me for the years to come.." she continued as she gives a pure and placid smile.

The sun is near in its setting.

She gently stands up.

Hesitant but was already determine she bids farewell.

"It's time for me to go, though I know you would not want to.. I'm a busy girl.." she said as she once again gives a gentle touch on his grave.

"Don't worry I'll be back.. "

She can't move. She doesn't wanna go, but it's time.

"Goodbye Lelouch.." she said as she slowly turns her back and walks away from his.

She decided to have a small stroll on the city; it was her final day of visit.

It would be nice to spend it nicely.

She went to the busy shops and kiosks.

She bought some stuff that takes her interest.

She ended her small stroll on a cozy small café.

She ordered a warm tea and a delicious looking chocolate filled cake.

She settled for a seat beside the shops window.

Tomorrow would be another day for her, for her never ending life.

Going to a foreign and far away country of God knows where.

Killing her time and spending it again to wait for his event.

As she sips her tea, something caught her attention.

Wait, it was not something but someone.  
She was aghast, shock and definitely stunned.

From the position she was in, across the street a raven haired figure caught her sighting.

She blinks and rubs her eyes.

The figure was still there, not an illusion.

She hurriedly stood from her seat and puts out some cash for her meal.

She quickly goes out by the door.

She looks for the figure, its moving.

She follows not minding the people that she would slightly bump in to.

Her eyes were focused.

Her heart was hoping.

She then notices that the places that she was now in to are now far away from the city.

The figure and she are now near a park.

And he turns left, obviously going to the said place.

She had settled a slightly far distance from the figure, for her to be unnoticed.

She looks like a prowler judging from the situation.

As the said figure nears a small play ground, he stopped.

" Why are you following me..?" he speaks.

But there was no answer.

"I know you are in there, come out already.." he continued still not taking a chance to glance from his alleged stalker.

"I am sorry.." she replied as she came out from her hiding place.

As the figure turn his front to her sighting, it made her body stunned and horror-struck.

She shook her head from side to side, disbelieving the figure of the man in front of her.

"It can't be.." she muttered incredulously as her trembling hands covered her mouth.

"Lelouch..!"

**Tsuzuku! ^_^**

**A/N: Wow! Quite a long chapter there…  
I tried to end this with a cliff hanger…**

**This is also a revised version of the original chapter that I have, at first I decided that C.C would go to Japan without Nunnally knowing it but in the end I made it this way..**

**I hope you all liked this..**

**Was it really Lelouch..?**

**Was everything really true or just a dream..?**

**Is C.C still gonna go away..?**

**Well these questions would be answered by the coming chapters..**

**In that I'm gonna end this with this:**

**The reality of life though painful and unwanted still it is the truth.. We have no choice but to see and face it because it is what it is, unavoidable..**

**Thank you..**

**Long hair love, **

**Aihsatan_Ellimac**


	4. It's in your eyes

**A/N: Minna.. I want to write and I am hoping that you would all read it..**

**Thank you so much, I love you all..**

**Disclaimer: I am just a fan, I am not the owner.**

**4****th**** Chapter Title: It's in your eyes.**

**Brief summary: I saw him, I knew it was him. But it was just my eyes that were fooling on me. Amethyst became Aquamarine. Read on!**

"Lelouch..!" she muttered out as she saw the face of the man that she was silently had been following for at least half an hour now.

His raven tresses that's flowing on his face and on his shoulders, his silky pale skin, his nose, his lips.. All him and his eyes.. his eyes.. his eyes..

"Excuse me, miss. Why have you been following me..?" the raven haired man asked as he stared at the green haired girl in front her.

The girl was just standing silently a few meters away from him, troubled and obviously shocked from the sight of him.

Confused by her reactions he made his move.

He slowly walked towards her, in front her where he could see her face.

C.C. was just dumbfounded on the sight of the man.

'His eyes..' she thought as she intently stared at the man in front her.

He gently grabs the stunned girl by her shoulders with both of his hands.

"Miss, aren't you going to answer my question..?" he said as he gently shake the girl from her reverie.

And as she was about to say something to him, suddenly her world begun to spin.

"Lelouch.." she whispered as slowly it became dark and numb.

It was cold.

She knew it was cold.

It was dark.

She knew it was dark.

White cotton like figures had started to fall from the dark sky.

And had already started to envelop the ground.

" Do you know why the snow was white..?" she heard her voice speak.

She saw a man, standing in front her on his back.

She knew the man.

She knew it was him.

And as she was about to grab him, he turn his face for her to see.

" I am not him..!" he hoarsely replied.

She let her hands touch him, shook him.

"No, No, No..! Why..?" she repeatedly said.

And he slowly faded from her sight..

"No..! Please..!" she shouted.

"Hey Miss, wake up.." A voice she heard.

Her eyes were open.

She was shaking.

She was sweating.

"Are you coming to..? How do you feel..?" said by the voice on her side.

She turns her gaze towards the voice.

"Thank God your awake, You scared me.." he said, he smiled.

"Would you like to have a glass of water..? Your were dreaming.." he continued as he gently pour her a glass.

She gently grabs the glass from his hands.

"Thank you.." she answered as she slowly drinks from the glass.

He just stared at her.

Certain thoughts were playing on his mind as he sight her shaking figure from the bed.

He sits to the chair beside the bed, and when he felt she was ready for his inquiries he speaks.

He sighs.

"Miss, who's Lelouch..?" he asked.

She looks at him, and she was back on her reality.

'That's right, he is not him..' she thought.

"Is he your boyfriend..?" he continued and she saw her shook her head.

"Your ex-boyfriend..?"

"No.."

"A friend..?"

"No.."

She stands up opposite his side, placing the glass on the side table.

He just looks at her, not moving from the chair where he was seated.

"A member of your family perhaps.."

"No.." she slowly walks away, trailing the door.

And as she was about 5 steps away from the door she once again felt her limbs shaking weakly below her.

She was about to hit the floor when he caught her.

"Oops..I don't think that's a good idea for now.." he said as he slowly trail her towards the bed.

"Let go of me.." he heard her said.

""What..?" he replied.

"I said let go, I can't waste my time here.." she blurted out as she shove the man that was holding her away from her.

"You know, Miss It's better for you to at least have a rest for the moment here.." he said as he move a little bit away from her.

She ignored him.

She once again walks towards the door.

As she was about to touch the knob, he grabs her arm.

"What do you want from me..?" she yelled, looking at him irritably.

He smirks, still holding her arm firmly but not hurting.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Miss.. What do you want from me..?" He replied glaring at her.

"Nothing.." she replied with her evident annoyed tone as she forcefully stomped his feet, making him jump from pain.

"Ouch! Hey.." was his only reply as he let go her arm, she quickly open the door and run off outside.

He quickly run after her, but was too late as he saw her ride the elevator.

"Weird girl.." he said, he was not in the mood to run after a weird girl.

"The world is small for the both of us.." he continued, as he close the door.

C.C. quickly recognized the place.

She hurriedly walks outside the reception hall of the grand 5 star Empress Hotel.

"What a great night indeed.." she said as she walk towards the train station for her to get home, his home.

It's time.

She had already packed her things on her velvet duffel bag.

She had wasted enough time.

The place, this country, had been suffocating her.

She wants to go away.

As she was about to go towards the front door she was greeted by the lovely Empress.

"C.C-san, It's still too early for your flight..Mind joining me for breakfast..?" the cheerful queen inquired.

"Certainly, Your Highness.." She replied as she trail her way towards the dining table.

"You seem irritated this morning.. Care to tell me..?" the younger inquired, as the older situated her self comfortably on the chair opposite the former.

"It's nothing.. I just feel stuffy this morning.." she simply replied.

"I see.. I sometimes feel that also when something unexpected came to me.." Nunnally responded smiling at her.

C.C now know what Nunnally and Him had in common, they are both good in reading people.

"I guess it will be a long time since we will see each other again.." C.C. said, changing the mood.

"Your right, but we will see each other again for sure.." Nunnally answered.

"Your Highness, Duke of Marlborough is her to visit you.." Sayoko announce from behind her.

"Send him in.." the Empress simply said.

C.C. heard almost stealth like footsteps behind her.

"You came.." Nunnally greeted.

"Definitely, Your highness it is my pleasure to be invited for breakfast, especially by you.." the man said as he walk towards the Empress, greeting her by kissing her hand gentlemanly.

C.C was dumbfounded as he sight the man.

'It was him..' she thought.

"C.C.-san, I want you to meet, Schmidt Churchill, duke of Marlborough."

He smiled at her.

He walks towards her.

Held her hand, kissed it gently.

"Nice to finally meet you, My Lady.." he said as he look at her with his Aquamarine eyes.

'It can't be..'

**Tsuzuku!**

**A/N: Guys, this is still a C.C. and Lelouch fic..**

**Yup, the man looks like Lelouch, but with Aquamarine colored eyes.**

**If you like these so far, tell me.**

**If not, just do the same..**

**Give reviews.**

**I love you all.**

**AIHSATAN_ELLIMAC**


End file.
